Fenton Crammer 20
by kjm126316
Summary: Jack Fenton builds another Fenton Crammer, and shoots Dani and Danny Phantom with it. Need I say more? This is only my second fanfic, so please be nice. I don't own Danny Phantom. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dani's P.O.V- first person

I was flying around the neighborhood, with Danny, when it happened.

The Fenton's shot us. (They don't actually know that we're their son and daughter, as far as their concerned, we're called 'ecto-scum'.)

Anyways, of course, they had to shoot us with the Fenton Crammer. (It's a machine-thing that shrinks just about everything.)

So, while I'm shrinking, I can see that the crammer has started to malfunction.

It explodes, and shrinks Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. Then I lost visual, courtesy of the grass that has obscured my vision.

When we're in the grass, I find that I'm hearing Danny swearing black and blue beside me. I raise my eyebrows.

Danny sees my expression and stops.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly. I shrug.

"What happened anyways?" I ask. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they shot us with the Fenton Crammer…" I stop talking when I see the look on Danny's face.

Then something clicks.

A look of horror comes crashing down my face as I realize they _did_ shoot us with the Fenton Crammer.

I sighed.

 _Serves us right for not paying attention to where we were going_ I thought. It's true though, if we _had_ been paying attention, we probably wouldn't be in this mess.

"C'mon, Dani," Danny said, shaking me out of my stupor. "Let's go see if there's anything we can do to return us back to our normal size."

So we flew all the way to the Fenton's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danny's P.O.V- first person

We managed to make if a few feet away from the Fenton's before we lost flight. (Honestly, I was surprised we even kept that power for so long.)

"What the heck!" Dani cried as she hit the ground. She sat up, rubbing her head.

A couple of seconds later and I crashed down next to her.

I sat up, also rubbing my head.

"Well," I said. "That's one power down, next: intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, ecto-ray, and finally, the most dreaded: transformation." The whole time I was speaking, Dani's eyes got bigger, and bigger, till they looked like the size of a quarter.

"Trans-transformation?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "Eventually we'll turn from Phantom's, to Fenton's."

Before Dani could reply, however, we heard a voice say: "Freeze, ecto-scum!"

I palm-smacked myself in the face. _Gee, I wonder who that is._ I thought.

Suddenly I felt myself lifted into the air, and for a second, I was confused, because we had just lost flight, and then I realized that it was actually Jack Fenton lifting me and Dani into the air by our collars.

Dani squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp; I felt sorry for her. Having been in the ghost catching business longer I was used to this sorta thing. Dani however, wasn't.

"Put us down!" I said angrily.

Dad looked at me like I was something he's found at a junkyard.

"You do not command me, ghost!" he shouted.

I winced and put my hands to my ears. Dani did the same. I glared at my dad.

"Please don't scream," I said. "Screaming hurts your ears when you have superhuman hearing."

Dad glared at me.

Suddenly I realized that we had yet to lose intangibility, and I palm-smacked myself in the face.

I phased out of Dad's grasp, and Dani did the same.

Dad looked at us both as if we came from another dimension. I shrugged.

"I told you to put us down." I said.

Instead of replying, Dad just screamed for Maddie to come over.

I gulped. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

Mum jumped into the clearing- sorry- bald spot of grass, and traps us in ecto-resilient nets.

"Hi." Dani said, oblivious to the danger we were in.

Mum blinked, I don't think she expected a ghost to be all cheery when faced with ghost hunters who had guns and where willing to use them.

Then her face hardens.

"Why where you and your brother flying around here, ghost?" she spat. Dani blinked.

Then the conclusion came to me, and I blurted it out.

"You think we're siblings?" I asked incredulously. (Looking back on the episode, I'm actually not to surprised she thought we were twins- we do look a lot alike.)

Mum glared at me.

"Shut your mouth, Inviso-Bill!" Mum said to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"My name is not Inviso-Bill, its Danny. Danny Phantom." I said.

Mum sends me a hateful glare, and slaps me.

"I am not calling you Danny!" she spat. "That's my son's name!"

If the net wasn't so tight, I probably would've palm-smacked myself in the face.

"Then what are you going to call me?" I asked. Mum looks at Dad and has a quiet conversation, the comes up with her answer.

"Phantom," she said. "We will call you Phantom." I wrinkle my nose. I'd rather not be called by my last name. I get enough of that is school.

"Um, no offence, or anything, but do you have any other names?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't blow me into next week.

Mum thinks about it for a minute, and then comes up with the worst name possible.

"Dan," she decides. "How about Dan?" I felt a shudder run through me against my will. This was bringing up very painful memories.

"Um, on second thought, you can call me Phantom." I said before I would start to hyperventilate.

"Fine. We will call you Phantom. And what do we call her?" she asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of Dani.

She had her answer ready.

"Call me Danielle." she said. Mum's eyes narrow, but she doesn't say anything.

"Now answer our question: what are you doing here?" mum asks us.

I look at Danielle, having a silent debate on whether or not to tell the truth.

We decide with the truth.

"We were having a race to see who's faster." Dani admitted.

Mum narrowed her eyes.

"And you expect us to believe that?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't you have a lie detector?" I asked.

Mum looked at me, and narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know we have a lie detector?" she asked.

I shrugged- as much as I _could_ shrug, with this net biting into my shoulders- and said: "Lucky guess?"

Mum is clearly not satisfied with my answer, but she rummages through her sack, nevertheless, and pulls out the lie detector.

She points it at Dani and asks the same question, and Dani gives the same answer. The light shines green, which indicates that she's telling the truth.

"Can I please come out of this net?" Dani asked. "It's hurting me."

Mom looked at her as if she had grown a third eye or something.

"Ghosts can't feel pain!" she practically spat. Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Well, this one does!" she said indifferently.

Mum began to argue with her before realizing that the lie detector she had in her hand was flashing green.

"You… you can feel pain?!" she cried. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Duh." I heard her mutter. My mother rounded on me to.

"Can you feel pain?" she asked me with the lie detector pointed at me. I nodded. When the light flashed green, she pulled the nets away.

I stood up, wincing slightly.

"Do you have a spare Fenton Crammer?" I asked.

Mom is instantly on guard.

"How do you know about the Fenton Crammer?" my mum asked me suspiciously. I met eyes with Dani, and I knew we had both reached the same conclusion: a deal.

"We'll tell you everything you want to know, if you can somehow return us back to our normal sizes." I said. Mom is suspicious, I can tell.

"Give us one reason we should help you." She said, distrust clear in the statement. I shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess Danielle and I here won't help return you to your normal sizes then." I said, hoping mom wouldn't call my bluff.

Thank heavens she didn't, because if she did, Dani and I would have been slightly screwed.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Suddenly, Dani and I both glow with a greenish light, and when it fades away, I get the feeling we've just lost another power. Dani faced me.

"What power was just lost?" she asked. I shrug.

"I don't know." I said. I test out my powers, to see which ones work, and which ones don't. Invisibility: check. Ecto-blast: check. Duplication: check. Ghostly Wail: well, I don't know if this one works, or not, but I don't really want to find out… Intangibility: gone. I look at Dani.

"That was Intangibility that just went out the window." I said. My mother makes a time out gesture.

"Hold up," she said. "What do you mean what power was lost?" she demanded.

Slightly irritated, I explain about the crammer shortening out our powers, leaving out the part about the transformation. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…

Then I realize someone is missing.

"Where's Jazz?" I blurted out, forgetting that I was Phantom, not Fenton.

Mum narrowed her eyes; she's suspicious again.

"How do you know about Jazz?" she asked me suspiciously. I gulped. I had to come up with a good alibi, or I'm screwed.

"Um, you mentioned her a couple of times?" I said, hoping it sounded more like a statement and less like a question.

Apparently, mom is slightly off her game because she believed me. (Thank goodness she didn't have the lie detector pointed at me, or I would've been in a lot of trouble.)

Suddenly-speak of the devil! - Jazz comes into the clearing.

"Where were you?" she asked, then looked at me and Dani, in ghost form, and at Mom and Dad, who are currently not shooting us.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why aren't you shooting them?"

"Don't encourage them Jazz!" I cried.

She grinned, and said softly in my ear: "I'm just messing with you, little bro."

Then she becomes serious.

"What's our plan?" she asked. Dad straitened up.

"The plan," he began. "Is to get inside the house, go to the Ops center, get the spare crammer, and resize ourselves."

I didn't mention we had a bit of a time limit. Dani stood up.

"Well," she said, clapping her hands together. "Let's get going!" and set off towards the house.

I ran up beside her.

"What powers next to be gone?" she asked me quietly. I do a quick calculation in my head.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's invisibility…" I said. Jazz runs up next to me.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Danielle was just asking me what power we will lose next." Jazz covered her mouth.

"You never told me that thing shortens out your powers!" she stated furiously. I put my hands up in surrender, since I don't have any real means of defending myself without mom and dad ready to skin my alive for hurting their daughter…

Confused? Welcome to my world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dani's P.O.V- first person.

I snicker to myself as Danny and Jazz start to argue, but the truth is, I think I'm on the verge of a panic attack.

I can't have Mom and Dad finding out I'm half ghost! I'll be grounded for years, that is, if they don't dissect me… And then there will be the question of: "How did you get them?" Dad may not put two and two together, but Mom might, and she just may find out I'm a clone of Danny.

"Dani wait, you're going the wrong way!" a voice called, shaking me out of my stupor.

I walk over to the mouse hole Danny was at.

"Over here!" he called to mom and dad. They looked suspicious, and stop at the entrance of the mouse hole.

"Why would we go in there?" mom asks, and there's a very noticeable tone of distrust in her voice. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Can you think of any other way to get into the house?" Danny asked.

"Um, yeah, how about the _door_?" dad suggested. Danny grimaced.

"Danielle and I can't faze everyone thru the door." He mumbled.

"Why?" mom asked, obviously not believing Danny. He straightened up.

"We'll answer your questions later, right now we need to get inside before-" Danny and I both glowed briefly with a greenish light. Danny sighed. "- _that_ happens." He finished.

Since I'm not sure what power I had just lost, I decided to test my powers, and in doing so I found out my invisibility was not working. I nudged Danny.

"I just lost invisibility." I whispered. Danny grimaced.

"Yeah," he said. "If I'm not greatly mistaken, I believe overshadowing people is next." He turned around.

"Ok people," he called. "We're about to enter a mouse hole that belongs to a _very_ hostile mouse, so, please be quiet." They all gave a quick nod, and we entered the hole.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. Honestly. It smelled worse than the ectoplasm samples that Dad keeps in the fridge. Yeah. It was that bad.

However, we managed to make it thru the mouse hole, and into the kitchen, without waking the evil mouse.

Then, we ran into a slight problem.

Danny and I started to revert back to human. First it was our shoes.

Mom and Dad noticed, and asked what was going on. Since we can't exactly say: _oh, we're your son and daughter, and we're reverting back to human. Please don't shoot us,_ we're kind of at a loss of what to say.

Then, it hits me.

"We're turning back into humans!" I burst out. Mom, Dad, Jazz, _and_ Danny look at me strangely, but I've told the lie, so I have to follow thru with it.

"Um, well, I've been shrunk by that thing before, and it turns ghosts back to the people they were before they died." Mom and Dad's mouths fall open.

This slightly awkward moment of silence was broken by Dad's stomach growling.

"Why don't we stop for a lunch break?" Mom suggested. "That way, we can have a bite to eat, and I can interrogate you two." I shared a look with Danny; having a silent debate on whether or not to take a break. There are some ups, and downs.

On the plus side, Danny and I get to have a snack. On the down side, it will cost us valuable time, and Mum will be interrogating us. But we need to stay on good terms with our parents, so we agree: snack break it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Danny's P.O.V- first person

Somehow, we managed to get everyone up onto the table.

"Ok," Mum said, sitting in front of Dani and me. "How did you die?" she asked me, pointing at me with the lie detector.

I frowned. This wasn't one of my most favourite subjects, considering I don't think of myself as dead. But Mum's convinced I am, so I give my usual reply.

"I was electrocuted in a lab accident." I said shortly. This isn't a lie, just not the whole truth. The lie detector glows yellow, indicating I'm not telling the whole truth. Mum frowns, but doesn't press; maybe she senses I'm not comfortable with this topic. She turns the lie detector to Danielle and asks the same question.

Panic flutters in my chest. I don't think Dani knows _how_ to answer the question, because, quite frankly, I don't know how to answer it either, and I was _there_ when she was melted. (Does that even count as death if she came back right after?)

Anyways, I can tell from the way Dani pauses that she doesn't really know either, and I'm preparing myself for Mum to blow a gasket, when Dani answers.

"I don't know." She says honestly. The lie detector glows green, indicating she's telling the truth.

"Ok, next question," Mum says as she scribbles something in a little book.

"Why do you protect Amity Park?" she asks with the lie detector still pointing at Dani. She shrugs.

"I don't really." She admits. "I've only been dead for a few months and I want to explore the world." The lie detector glows green.

She points it at me and asks the same question. "Because I can." I said cockily. Mum frowns when the lie detector glows yellow again.

"Ok," she said. "What sort of powers do you have?" she asks me with the lie detector pointed at me.

I grimace. I don't really want to answer this question, because it will give Mom and Dad more reason to try and hunt me down. But, seeing as they have the guns, and I'm seemingly powerless, I have no choice but to answer it.

"Ok, I've got pretty much all the basic ones; invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blast, ecto-shield, form manipulation, duplication," I began to tick them off my fingers as the list progresses. "And then I have some that are a little more unique; like cyrokenisis, and my most powerful; the Ghostly Wail."

The whole time I was speaking, Mom's mouth turned into a perfect comical 'o'.

"And you?" she asked with the lie detector pointed at Dani.

She gave a small smile. "I don't have as many as Danny, but I got all the basic ones, except for duplication, I'm still working on that." She said in one breath.

This is around the time when hunger decides to grace me with its presence. I stand up, and walk over to the bowl of fudge that was accidently left on the countertop.

However, I had not gone more than 3 feet, when Mum speaks up.

"Where do you think you're going, Phantom?" she asked in a hostile tone. I raise my eyebrows.

"What, am I not allowed to eat?" I ask somewhat sarcastically. Mum looks at me like I've grown a second head- which I could do, actually.

"Ghosts don't eat!" she spat. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Well, our species does!" Dani said before I could put a hand over her mouth. As soon as she said that, she puts both hands over her mouth.

"What?" Mum asks sharply. "There is more than one type of ghost?" I try to save the situation.

"No, of course not," I said, trying to pull off a laugh. "Ellie here was just playing a little-" I falter when I notice she has the lie detector pointed at me, and of course, its glowing red. Mum smiles.

"Care to tell me how many species of ghosts there are, and what type of ghost you are?" she asks us with fake sweetness. I grit my teeth. She still has the lie detector pointed at us, so lying probably isn't gonna get us anywhere but the dissection table. With no other options, I go with the truth.

"As far as I know, there are only two types of ghosts: full ghosts and half ghosts; more commonly known as Halfa's." I said.

"And you guys are?" Mum asks, clearly waiting for me to tell her what species of ghost Dani and I are. I sighed.

"Dani and I are Halfa's." I said in a monotone. Mum's jaw dropped.

"But-b- _how?_ " she asked, clearly at a loss of words. I sighed again.

"I got my powers from a lab accident." I said. Then I cover my mouth with my hand, realizing I had probably said to much. But Mum doesn't put two and two together, probably because she's shocked that people can be ghosts as well as humans. She rounded on Danielle.

"How did you get _your_ ghost powers?" she asked. I tensed up; Danielle was very touchy about this subject. But to my surprise, she told the truth.

"A frootloop wanted Danny here as an evil apprentice, but Danny said no, so he tried cloning him, and I was the result." She said in one breath.

"Who tried to clone you?" she asked me. I look at Dani and snicker.

"Vlad Plasmius" she and I said together at the same time.

"You probably know him as the Wisconsin ghost." I added upon seeing her confused expression.

Then she asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Who are your human halves?" she asked. I look at Danielle.

"Maybe one day you'll find out, but as of right now, we're not really comfortable with sharing that piece of information." I said. Mum nods, looking like she understands.

Then, she throws a curveball at me. (Not literally.)

"Do we know your human halves?" she asked. I look at Dani and give a nervous laugh.

"Do we have to answer that?" I ask, only half joking. My heart leapt into my throat when Mum nodded. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, you know our human halves." I said. Wow. All this just for some fudge? Man, I'll never eat chocolate again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dani's P.O.V- first person

The rest of the interview goes smoothly, and it's only till we get to the 6th question that things take a turn for the worse.

"What are you afraid of?" she asks me, which made me almost fall off the salt shaker in surprise.

"Pardon?" I ask shakily, and it's hard not to miss the tremor in my voice. Mum blinks.

"I said what are you afraid of?" she asks. I hang her head. This has got to be my least favourite subject.

"I don't want to be melted." I whispered. Mum stops tinkering with the lie detector and looks at me in surprise.

"What do you mean you don't want to be melted?" she asks incredulously, but falters when she notices the lie detector glowing yellow.

"What else?" Mum asks. I tuck my knees up towards my face and whispered: "Vlad." Mum stares at me dumbfounded.

"You mean the Wisconsin ghost?" she asked, but at this point, I've gone into a state known as: panic attack.

"I'M GONNA BE MELTED!" I shrieked. I point a shaking finger at Mum.

"You, your gonna try to melt me!" I said in a shaky voice. At this point, I can tell I'm not making sense, but I don't care. This is bringing back _very_ unpleasant memories.

"They're gonna strap me to a lab table, and DISSECT ME!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. At this point I feel a hand on my shoulder. I charge up an ectoblast, forgetting my inability to do so. I look up and see Danny. And then, I completely break down.

I find myself sobbing into his chest, forcing myself not to dwell on the memories. Eventually though, I can't help it, and just wait for the torture to end.

I'm assuming it was only like 10 minutes, but to me, it felt like an eternity, having to go through some of my worst nightmares. Being strapped to the examination table. Being melted. All these memories and so many others are zooming through my head at top speed.

Finally, when I've cried myself out, I come back out into the open, ready to face the music. Mum is standing there looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She said. I nod, not trusting my voice to work, but confirming that I accept her apology.

Finally, the torture is over.

At least for me.

Danny's turn.

She points the lie detector at Danny, and I see him go rigid. Being his clone, I have some of his memories, and the ones I do have, most of them aren't pleasant. I have a very bad feeling that some of these fears may be voiced.

Danny is forced to reveal every single one of his fears, and with each one, I can see him becoming more and more, agitated?

No.

Afraid.

Finally, after he's voiced his second-last fear, the lie detector glows yellow.

"Well?" Mom said. He shakes his head. "No." he say in a voice barely above a whisper. "Please."

I can see that Mum's getting more and more frustrated at his refusal to cooperate, but I'm pretty sure that's the one question he will not answer.

Mum is still grilling him, and I can tell his panic levels rising as tears form in the corner of his eyes.

Finally, he snaps. Danny stood up and walked away, blinking tears out of his eyes. Mum is yelling at him to answer the question, but he isn't listening to her.

"I will _never_ turn into him!" I heard him chanting quietly. This is where one of Danny's memories decides to graced me with its presence. I gasp quietly; it's always a little startling to have someone else's memories thrown into your face.

In this memory, I see an evil ghost that looks disturbingly like Danny chain, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer chained to a vat of Nasty sauce that is about to be overheated. Meanwhile, Danny is still fighting the evil ghost. I watch as Danny starts screaming, then ectoplasmic sound waves start emitting from his mouth, something I have only seen him do once. The evil ghost crashes into a building, and it crumbles on top of him.

"I don't get that power till ten years from now!" I heard him say weakly. Then Danny landed beside him and said: "Then I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is." And blasted him back with a second ghostly wail. Then, he catches the ghost in the thermos.

It seems like during his battle with the evil ghost, he forgot about his loved ones in danger. But I can tell he's remembered when a look of panic comes across his face, and he whips around, running back to his family and loved ones. I watch him try to go ghost, but fail.

"NOOOO!" he screams when the vat of nasty sauce explodes, killing Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and Mr. Lancer instantly.

This is where the memory stops, and I fall backward, shocked at what I had just witnessed. Danny never told me about that. I shouldn't actually be that surprised, if that had happened to me, I wouldn't feel like sharing the details with anyone either.

I'm looking at Danny somewhat nervously; I guess I've never seen him this unhinged before.

I was shaken out of my stupor when Danny and I both glow with a green light-again- and become one step closer to revealing our identities.

Danny walks back to the little group, still looking somewhat troubled. Mum is still pointing the lie detector at him.

"What-" she began, but Danny cut her off. "No." he said. "That is the one question I will _not_ answer." He's starting to shake slightly now, but I don't think he can help it. He looks a little scared.

Mom frowns, but I guess she sensed his uneasiness, because she let the subject drop, this time for good.

We make our way out of the kitchen and into the living room in no time flat. That's when Danny and I begin to revert back to human even more drastically.

Mum is looking at us like she's trying to put two and two together, but there's not enough information. I only hope it stays that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Danny's P.O.V- first person**

I'm not gonna lie, the interrogating has left me very uneasy.

Of all memories I had to go through, that one has to be the one? And because this just couldn't get any better, Mom and Dad now know about the existence of Halfa's. Great. Just great.

I'm shaken out of my stupor when Dani and I both glow with a greenish light- again- and begin to look less like Phantom's and more like Fenton's.

This surprises me, because usually, there's a ten-minute gap between one loss of power and another.

"Hey Da- um, I mean, Mr. Fenton, have you upgraded the Fenton Crammer at all?" I ask, hoping he'll say no and tripping over my words a bit.

I just had to jinx it, didn't I.

When Dad nodded, my heart just about lept into my throat. If he's upgraded it, made it stronger, then Dani and I will begin to revert to human much faster.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, it takes me a minute to realize that Dani has fallen in step beside me.

"You ok?" she asked me quietly. I shrugged, not wanting to have her worry about my problems. We continued in silence for a few minutes.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Dani asked. I'm getting the sense that she's egging for me to tell her about _him_ , but I deal with my emotions better if I just bottle them up.

 _Do you really deal with your emotions better by shutting them out?_ The tiny voice in my brain asks. I pause and think. The voice in my head has a very good point. The last time I ignored my emotions, they got the better of me and I nearly sent Dash to the hospital. I don't ever want anything like that to ever happen again, so maybe it it best if I tell Dani.

"Well, um, actually, there has been one thing-" I began but was innteruppted by Dad announcing that we where in the correct orientation to go to the Opps Center.

"Thank you captian obvious." I muttered under my breath. Dani giggled.

"5 to the Opps Center!" Dad yelled.

Nothing happened.

 _Oh crap._ I thought. The voice recodnition thing couldn't hear us- we where to tiny.

"Mr Fenton!" I said. "The voice recodnition cant hear us- we're to small." Dad looked up at the celing.

"You're right." he said. There where a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Well how are we supposed to get up to the Opps Center then?" Jazz asked, scaring the crap out of me. I had forgotten she was there.

"Well, what if we all shouted '5 to the Opps center' really loudly and at the same time?" Dani suggested. Clearly nobody thought that her idea was going to work, but no one had any other idea's, so we decided to just try it out. Surprisingly, Dani's idea _did_ work, and we managed to get everyone to the Opps Center.

Then we ran into a slight problem.

The spare Fenton Crammer was on a table and there was no way any of us could get to it.

I silently said a few swear words under my breath, but stopped when I noticed the look Mum was giving me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. Mum shook her head, and announced that we should start brainstorming idea's to get to the top of the table.

Here's where I make the discovery that got us onto the table.

While everyone else was busy brainstorming idea's, I was poking around the legs of the table, and in doing so, found out that the wood was so uneven, we could climb up it.

"Guy's!" I yelled. "I've found a way to get onto the table!" They all crowded around me while I explained my idea. Once I'd finished my explanation, Mum nodded slowly.

"That could work." she said, then fixed me with a pointed stare. "But just in case this is a trick, you and you're clone are going ahead of us." Hearing Mum refer to Dani as 'clone' made my temper flare, but we had lost to much time as it is, if I stayed and argued with her, it just may end up with our secret being out.

Dani and I climbed up the wooden table leg, and by the time we reach the top I'm glad we went first, because we've reverted back to human completely- well, not completely, our eyes stayed the same, but you know what I mean.

"What do we do?" Dani asked, the panic in her vice evident. I cast a quick glance behind me, and was relieved to see that Mum and Dad hadn't come up yet, but I knew they'd be coming up soon.

"Quick- into the Fenton Crammer!" I said as we ran towards the barrel of the gun. We just managed to make it inside before the Fenton's came onto the tabletop.

"Phantom?" Mum called. "Danielle?"

"We're in the barrel of the gun!" I shouted. "Can you push the trigger for us?"

"No way!" Mum yelled. "You'd just leave us there!" I palm-smacked myself in the face. Even after learning that Dani and I where half ghost, she still didn't trust us.

My panic levels rise when I hear Mum coming towards the barrel of the gun.

"Come out now, Phantom!" She yelled. "We'll return you guys to your normal sizes after we return ourselves to our normal sizes!" I snorted. Yeah right. Just because I have a D+ average doesn't mean I'm an idiot. If Mum returned herself and Dad to they're normal sizes first, then Dani and I might as well be experiments.

I'm shaken out of my stupor when I realize Mum is looking inside the barrel of the gun. She gasps when she sees us.

"Danny?" she asked, disbelief, hurt, and curiosity burning in her amethyst eyes.

Yep, this is officially the worst day of my life.

 **And bam! Chapter 6 done! I'll maybe put in 1 or 2 more chapters, maybe an Epilogue, we'll see. Oh yeah, and please don't hate me for the cliffhanger... I know, I know, I'm evil, you're just realizing this now? Anyways, I'm guessing I'll se you in the next chapter, so um, bye, I guess? (I'm really bad at writing authors notes, as you can probably tell.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Danny's P.O.V- first person

"Danny?" my mother called, a hint of unease in her voice. I cursed under my breath, and pushed Dani further into the barrel of the gun.

"What do we do?" Dani asked me quietly. She was trembling slightly.

"I don't know." I said, wishing I could turn back time and make sure none of this had ever happened.

 _Well, if this doesn't work out, you can always go to Clockwork and ask him for help,_ The tiny voice in my brain said, making me relax slightly.

 _But what if he doesn't?_ I suddednlu thought, making me tense up again. There had been a few times Clockwork had refused to help me, and although things had turned out ok at the end, at the beginning, I had been terrified.

"Danny?" my mother called again, making me jump. For a few moments I had forgotten what was going on, but it all came rushing back to me.

"Do you have any ecto-energy left?" I asked Dani quietly. At this point I was getting desperate. It was to dark to tell, but I'm pretty sure Dani shook her head.

"I've used all of mine up," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "Do you have any left?"

"No." I admitted. "I used up all mine to."

Suddenly I heard footsteps, and I realized my mother was a lot closer to us then I'd thought. Quickly, I backed up, but realized that we had reached the back of the gun. I pressed myself against the wall. Dani did the same. Maybe if we where quiet enough, Mum wouldn't see us.

It was wishful thinking, but one can hope.

I was actually thinking that maybe we could get away with this, when Dani sneezed.

Instantly, Mum's head snapped in our direction, and Dani started trembling again. Actually, I'm not sure if it was me, or her that was trembling. Whatever. It doesn't matter.

"Danny? Danielle?" Mum started calling our names, but I stayed absolutely still. Dani did the same.

"I know you guys are here." she said quietly. I sighed. What was the use of hiding if she was going to find us eventually? Better to come out with some dignity then be left with none.

"We're here." I said, hating my voice for trembling. Mum brought a flashlight out of her pocket and shined the light at us, making us squint and put our hands in front of our faces.

"C'mon lets get out of this gun." Mum said gently.

Slowly, Dani and I detached ourselves from the wall, and made our way out of the barrel of the gun, with our mother in front of us.

We exited the gun, and Dad ran over to us.

"Maddie!" he cried. "Did you get the-" his voice died when he noticed Dani and I standing next to each other, in human form. "Phantoms?" Mum sighed.

"Jack, the kids need to tell you something." she said. Dad looked at us expectantly. Dani and I remained silent.

"Um, it would be better if Dani and I where our normal sizes for this." I said. Mum nodded.

"Ok, you two, get into the Crammer." she said. Dani and I obeyed, and she and Dad resized us to our normal sizes. After regaining our bearings (Being shot out of a gun can make you a little dizzy) I resized Mum, Dad and Jazz to they're normal sizes. Then we went back into the living room.

Mum, Dad, and Jazz sat on the couch, whereas Dani and I sat on the floor, separate from our family. Mum and Dad looked at us, beckoning for us to start our story. I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Dani. I'd drilled it into her head that if we where ever in a situation like we're in now, I'd tell my half of the story first. I hesitated before starting my story.

"Mom, Dad, do you remember my portal accident?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. Mum and Dad nodded. I waited a moment before continuing.

"Well, do you remember how I told you it was just a little shock?" I asked. Mum and Dad nodded again. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the wave of questions that was sure to come.

"Well, I lied." I said, and quickly pressed on. "It wasn't just a little shock, I was electrocuted." There was an instant uproar. Mum, Dad, and Jazz are all asking why I didn't tell them. (I didn't tell Jazz I was electrocuted, because I didn't want her to worry.)

"There was a reason I didn't tell you." I said, starting to tremble slightly. "Do you remember how Danny Phantom told you guys about Halfa's?" Mum and Dad nodded, though they looked a little troubled.

"Do you also remember how Danny Phantom said he died by being electrocuted?" I asked. Mum and Dad nodded, though they still looked very confused. Then, something clicked for Mum, as she gasped.

"You're-" she began, but couldn't finish her sentence, so I did it for her.

"I'm Danny Phantom." I said, as I stood up and transformed into my alter ego. Mum and Dad's jaws practically hit the floor. Then Mum turned her attention to Danielle.

"And you- you-" she started stuttering. Dani sighed.

"I'm a little closer to Danny in terms of genetics then you think." she said. "I'm his clone, Danielle Phantom." With that, she also stood up, and transformed into her alter ego.

"How?" Mum squeaked. I looked at Dani. This was a bit of a sore subject for her.

"Like I said before, a fruitloop wanted to have 'the perfect half ghost son' so he tried cloning Danny, and I was the result." she said shortly. Mum nodded.

"Who tried to clone you, son?" Dad asked, making me jump. He'd been so quiet I'd forgotten he was there. I looked at Dani, having a silent debate on wheter or not to tell the truth. In the end, we go with the truth.

"Vlad Plasmuios, also known as the Wisconsin Ghost," I said. I looked at Dani, and grinned. "And also as Vlad Masters." Dad's jaw hit the floor.

"Vladdy?" he squeaked. "Vladdy's a halfa?" I nodded.

"Yep." I said. "He's a halfa just like us."

"How did he get his powers?" Mum asked.

"He had an accident similar to mine, although he got his powers twenty years ago, whereas I only got mine about a year ago." I said. I gave a pointed look at Dad. He gasped.

"The proto-portal!" he gasped. I nodded. Then there was silence, and I voiced my last question.

"You-you aren't going to dissect us, or anything, are you?" I asked. "Because if you are, I'd rather it be me then Dani. I don't know if she'd melt or not." Mum and Dad started at me with horror in they're eyes.

"Why would we dissect you?" Mum asked. I cast my eyes down in shame.

"Because its scientifically impossible for Dani and I to exist, and you guys are scientists." I said. Mum shook her head.

"Danny, we would never dissect either of you." she said, and I felt like a little ball of ice had melted in my chest. I wasn't going to the dissection table, that's for sure. But I still had one question left.

"You-you aren't going to disown us, are you?" I asked. Mum shook her head.

"No, Danny, you guys are still stuck with us." Mum said. I smiled, then yawned.

"Jeez, what time is it?" I asked. Mum checked her watch.

"12:30 a.m." she said. I yawned again. Mum smiled.

"Ok, lets all go to bed now." she said, and we all obeyed. I thought I would fall sleep instantly, but for some reason, it took me forever to.

 **And BAM! Another chapter done!**

 **I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I really hate it when authors do that. It may take me forever to update again in the future, so I apologize in advance. Once my parents get Wi-Fi, I'll update more often, I promise.**

 **I may add another chapter, I may not, I'm still on the fence about it.**

 **Also, I have a question: Do any of you know how to spell Vlad's last name when he's in his ghost form? It never looks like its spelled properly whenever I write it. Always annoys the heck out of me.**

 **Anyways:**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dani's P.O.V- first person

Ok, I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of surprised that Mum and Dad accepted the fact that Danny and I are half ghost so easily. I mean, I was kind of expecting them to:

A) Say that there's no way Danny could be Phantom, or I could be Danielle Phantom.

B) Send us over to the dissection table.

C) Try to force our ghost halves out of our body.

Ok, maybe that's a little bit of an overreaction, but I've always been immensely paranoid aboiut stuff. I don't know why.

Anyways, I slept pretty well, surprisingly, and woke up around 11:00 a.m.

 _Jeez,_ I thought when I noticed the time. _Mum's gonna flay me alive for waking up so late._

However, much to my surprise, she didn't actually seem that mad. Or really mad at all. She smiled as I walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she said. I made the effort to open my eyes, and sat down at the table.

"Hi." I muttered, resting my head against the table. "Where's Danny?" Danny is usually awake before me, so I was kind of surprised I didn't see him at the table.

"I think he went off ghost hunting." Mum said casually. When I hear this, I sit bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Why-why would you think Danny's off hunting ghosts?" I asked, forgetting that they already knew both of our secret identities. Mum blinked.

"Because he's Phantom?" she said. This is around the time that I recall the events of last night. I slouched back down into my chair. Then, my ghost sense went off.

Joy.

"Be right back." I muttered, then changed into my alter-ego. Mum's eyes where wide open, and I had to try _so_ hard not to laugh at her reaction. As it was, I just about fell of my chair, I was laughing so hard.

When I could finally stand up without doubling over in fits of laughter, I turn intangible and fly off to find the ghost.

Honestly though, I wish I hadn't.

I found two ghosts, actually. One was Danny, and the other was... was...

Vlad.

Instantly, I felt my blood run cold, and I stopeed dead in the air. You don't forget the guy who calls you his greatest creation, then turns around and trys to melt you.

Anyways, I'm about to fly off, when I hear something that makes me stop. Its Danny, and he's screaming at Vlad at the top of his lungs.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Danny yelled, then threw at least 10 ectoblasts at Vlad, who dodged them all very easily. I blinked. I've never seen Danny this mad before.

"Oh, I don't little badger?" Vlad asked as he dodged a punch from Danny. "But I thought the future was set in stone?" This is bringing up something from my memory... someone else had said that...

"I WILL _NEVER_ TURN INTO HIM!" Danny shouted, lighting up his hands with ecto energy.

"But _he_ still exists. You will still turn into him." Vlad said, smiling evilly.

 _I still exist. I still exist. I still exist._ Suddenly I remembered who Vlad was quoting. I don't know his name, but I do know that this probably isn't good for Danny's well being. So that's why I decide to intervene.

"Hey! Fruitloop!" I shouted to Vlad. His head whipped in my direction, and his lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, the little mistake." he exclaimed. "So glad you're here." Anger boils up inside me. I am _not_ a mistake.

"Stay away from my cousin, _Vlad_." I spit the name out like its poison.

"Ah, your cousin down there?" Vlad asks, pointing towards the ground. I look down, and my hear nearly stops.

Danny has curled up into a ball and is sitting in an allyway, rocking back and forth. I turn my attention back to Vlad.

"What did you do?" I asked, furious. Vlad just smiles.

"All I did was talk to him, my little mistake." he said.

This is where I snap.

"I AM NOT A MISTAKE!" I screamed at Vlad, and ectoplasimc sound waves started emitting from my mouth, along with a horrible scream. The sound waves pushed Vlad into a wall, and pinned him there, till he finally passed out, and changed from Plasmius, to Masters.

I felt like passing out to. The Ghostly Wail had taken a lot out of me. I was about to fly back inside to get a Fenton Thermos, when I remember Danny.

I quickly fly down to him. I stop outside of they alleyway, and make my way inside. Its dark, but I can see perfectly with my enhanced vision. Then I spot Danny.

He was still curled up into a ball, and he was shaking slightly. I also noticed how pale his skin was. I hesitantly step forward.

"Danny?" I called. His head snapped up, and I can immediately tell he's been crying. His usually radioactive green eyes are a murky green, and there're swimming with unshed tears.

"Dani?" he asks softly. I make my way over to him and sit down next to him.

"Danny, whats wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew. Sort of.

"Nothings wrong." Danny said, though the waver in his voice suggests otherwise. I sighed. I needed Danny to tell me what was wrong; its not good to keep a problem like that to yourself, it can lead to depression. I decide to try to get him to tell me, instead of just point-blank telling him I knew part of what was bothering him.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Danny hesitated.

"Actually, there is something that has been bothering me." he said quietly. I nod, beckoning for him to start his story. Danny took a deep breath.

"Well, it was towards the end of freshman year," he began. "We where having a test, called the C.A.T." He took another deep breath.

"I was having trouble with my studies, even with Jazz's help, so I finally admitted I probably would get a really crappy score." he said. "Then I was having a fight with Skulker ***** and I somehow ended up getting the answers to the test." I begin to get a really bad feeling.

"Lancer found out I had the answers, so after the meeting, he called my parents to the Nasty Burger to tell them that I cheated." he said. "Only, what they didn't know is that I was being impersonated. I never really cheated on that test."

"Who cheated on the test?" I asked. Danny shuddered.

" _Him_." Was all he said, so I figured I'd better not ask for a name.

"Anyways, Jazz came by, and told my parents that I was being impersonated, and used the Fenton Peeler on _him,_ making him revert back to his real form." Danny is starting to shake slightly now, and I'm starting to get a little worried.

" _He_ chained Sam, Tucker, my parents, Mr Lancer, and Jazz to two vats of Nasty Sauce that where about to be overheated," he said uneasily. "I fought him, and won, but I wasn't able to save my family and friends." At this point, Danny has put his head in his hands, so his words are kind of muffled.

"I became depressed, so I went to Vlad to see if he could remove my ghost half." Danny said, still talking to his hands. "He did remove my ghost half, but then my ghost half ripped out his ghost half, and the two merged together to make _Him_." Danny took deep breath.

"After that, _He_ went an leveled Amity Park, and went on a ten-year tour of terror." At this point, Danny has lifted his head, and I immiedietly notivce that he's been crying again.

"It was _one mistake,_ Dani," Danny said. "One little mistake that resulted in the end of the world. What if something like that happens again? I wont be able to stop it." At this point, Danny has started to hypervenalate, so I do my best to calm him down.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again," I said. "Besides, you have Sam, Tucker, Jazz..." My voice fades when I notice the look on Danny's face. My heart plummets.

"You didnt tell them, did you?" I asked. Danny shook his head.

"I didnt want them to worry," he said. "Though now I'm beginning to wonder if would be a good idea to tell them..." Danny trails off. then shakes his head firmly.

"No," he said. "They dont need to know." I sighed.

 _Damn you're hero complex Danny,_ I thought.

"Then how about it can just be our little secret?" I suggested. "You dont have to tell Jazz, Sam, Tucker, or our parents." Danny nods.

"C'mon," I said. "Lets go home now." We both stood up, and flew away, but Danny stopped when he noticed the wreckage on the streets. His eyes widened.

"Holy Clockwork," he muttered. "What happened." I blushed.

"Um, lets justsay you're not the only one who has a Ghostly Wail." I said whilst fiddling with my gloves. Danny's face breaks into a huge smile.

"You got the Ghostly Wail?" he asks. "Thats awesome, Danny!" We flew back into the house, though I couldnt shake the feeling we where forgetting something...

 **Ok, heres another chapter for you guys.**

 **I'm gonna add one more chapter, and then the story will be done. I think.**

 **Oh yeah, and thanks to the people who told me how to spell Vlad's lat name. I really appreciate it.**

 **Oh, and Vlad knows about Dan (Danny's evil future self) because he overheard Clockwork talking to himself about it one day, so he went off to tell the other ghosts about it, so that they could _finally_ beat Danny, but because Clockwork knows everything, and is the master of time, he knew Vlad was there, and made Vlad swear he wouldnt tell any of the other ghosts.**

 **Au Revoir, little biscuits!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Danny's P.O.V- first person

Ok, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think that I'd ever have to tell anyone about _him_ , much less Dani. Honestly, if I had my way, no one would ever know.

But maybe its for the better that I told someone. I'd read somewhere that if you keep a major problem to yourself for to long, it can lead to depression. Or something like that.

Anyways, Dani and I flew back into the house, and Dani announced that she was feeling like we'd forgotten something. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have that feeling to." I said, then paused to think. We _had_ forgotten something, I'm sure of it. Something important... Or someone.

I could tell Dani remembered what we'd forgotten at the exact same time as I did, as her eyes grew to 3 times they're normal size.

"Vlad!" she shrieked, and bolted out the door. I was about to follow her, when I realized Dani and I couldn't beat Vlad together. I was just about as strong as Vlad, probable stronger, but in my slight emotional state, I think he could easily overwhelm me. Plus there was Dani. I know that after I use the Ghostly Wail I feel like passing out, and I can tell Dani is exhausted, even though she's trying not to let it show.

Then I get an idea.

I phased out of my bedroom, into the lab, and frantically looked around for a spare Fenton Thermos. I quickly spotted one, and clipped it onto my belt. Then, I phased out of the lab and onto the street to help Dani with her battle with Vlad.

It wasn't going well. The after-effects of the Ghostly Wail where clearly starting to catch up with Dani; she was moving slowly, she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open, and her ectoblasts where shrinking in size. Vlad clearly had the upper hand.

That is, till I snuck up behind him and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

Dani looked up, and I noticed how fatigued her expression is. She starts to float downwards, not falling, but going a bit to fast for my liking.

Clipping the thermos back onto my belt, I flew over to her and caught her as she began to free-fall. I could tell she was using all her remaining strength not to revert back to human. I quickly flew back inside and layer her on the couch. She then proceeds to pass out, reverting back to human in the process. I sighed, and put the Thermos on the table. Then, I also transformed back into my human form. I flopped down onto one of the couches, wondering what to do with Vlad.

I suppose I could always send him back to Frostbite, but the Far Frozen is so far away, and I'm to lazy to fly over there myself. I could also send him over to Walker, but I think that would do more bad then good, as Walker would probably try to arrest me on sight.

I'm still pondering this when my mother comes into the living room. She gasps when she sees Danielle fast asleep on the couch.

"What-" she began, but I quickly shushed her.

"Lower your voice," I said. "Danielle used up a lot of energy; now she has to get it back." Mum nods and proceeds to sit down on the chair opposite me.

"What happened?" she asked me in a quieter tone, so that she wouldn't wake Danielle.

"Vlad happened." I said, and proceeded to tell her about the battle with Vlad, leaving out the part about _him._ I'm not ready to tell anyone else just yet. Right around then, Dani wakes up. She yawns, and rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling Dani?" I asked. She yawned again.

"Tired." she said. "And my throat kind of hurts." I nodded.

"Yeah, that's completely normal," I said. "I know I feel like that very time I use the Ghostly Wail." Danielle sits up, and stares pointedly at the thermos on the coffee table.

"So," she said. "What are we gonna do about Vlad?" I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." I said. Suddenly Dani gets and evil glint in her eyes.

"I've got an idea..." she said, and beckoned for us to come closer.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Evil Cliffy!**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I know I hate it when authors do that. I'll try not to do it in the future.**

 **Key word: Try.**

 **But, on a new note, there's another chapter done! Yes, I know its an evil cliffy, yes I know that you all probably want to flay em alive for doing that, but its Christmas! Be happy.**

 **Oh, ok, as an early Christmas present I'll finish the story for you guys.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: Vlad's P.O.V- first person

I groaned and opened my eyes. What was I doing last? Everything is kind of fuzzy.

"Ah, finally, the fruitloop is awake." A voice said. Daniel. I glared at him.

"Hello, little badger." I said, just to get on his nerves. Danny made his eyes flash green- 'scary eyes' as I like to call them. Suddenly andother person comes into my line of vision. Danielle. The little imperfection.

"So, _Dad,_ " Danielle said, putting as much venom into the words as she could. "We're going to send you back into the Ghost Zone." I raied my eyebrows.

"That's it?" I asked. Danny smiled.

"Actually, you may need to stop by Frostbites." He said. I furrowed my brow. Why would I stop by the Far Frozen? I voiced this question, and both Danny and Danielle grinned.

"Oh, Frostbite has the Fenton Crammer 3.0." Danielle said, only confusing me further.

"Why is it the 3.0?" I asked. Daniel grinned wider.

"Well, the fist one blew up, and the second one," Danny paused to grab a gun from a nearby table. "The second one is right here." He then proceeds to shoot me with the Crammer.

Oh, butter biscuits.

 **And BAM! Story finished!**

 **So this is my Christmas present to you guys, as I said in the last chapter.**

 **Also, an answer to an unasked question: Vlad knows what the Fenton Crammer is, and what it does, because he's constantly spying on Danny, as shown in the episode 'Infinite Realms' (Correct me if I'm wrong)**

 **I don't know if I'll be doing any more Danny Phantom fanfics, lots of my plot bunnies for the show have died. I still have a few ideas, but whether or not I make them a reality remains a mystery.**

 **So, bear in mind that this may or may not be my last Danny Phantom fic, though I highly doubt it. I'll probably think of something sooner or later.**

 **Merry Christmas, and Au revoir, little biscuits!**


End file.
